Powered cargo systems may be used in loading and unloading cargo in aircraft cargo holds. The cargo handling area on a wide-bodied freighter aircraft may be 16 feet wide longitudinally (i.e., in a direction from wing to wing) with a doorway width of approximately 10 feet. Typical cargo containers or pallets may be 20 feet long. Difficulties may arise when loading a 20-foot-long container into a 16-foot-wide aircraft through a 10-foot door. Further difficulties may arise when airline operators load non-standard freight, which may not conform to standard pallet dimensions. Operators seeking to manually load cargo have typically been faced with a single joystick having 2-axis binary (i.e., on/off) controls.